The Wedding Night
by smutgasm
Summary: They have never spoken more than two words to each other, but Draco has high hopes for this arranged marriage. PWP.


**The Wedding Night**

Request is from Val Malfoy at Pigfarts. Enjoy!

Draco stared at his new wife, her head was tilted down submissively and he cocked his head to the side in assessment.

"Are you a virgin Astoria?" He asked lowly watching as her hands trembled when she answered a soft, "Yes."

"Good girl," he said lowly, she was a vision in pure white her dark hair curling around her shoulders in perfect ringlets. He saw her shoulders shake and he grinned. This was the first time he had spoken more than two words to the girl and yet they were married. He knew it had been coming sense she had been born two years younger than him his parents and the Greengrass's had arranged the marriage years ago. He had gone against it, sleeping with countless women in protest but nothing work and he found himself here on his wedding night about to sleep with his wife. He looked over her bright blue eyes and deep red lips and found himself thinking that it could be worse, she could be ugly.

"Come here," he commanded watching as she approached him slowly. He put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes and she saw her innocence and her fear.

"Don't fear pet, you'll enjoy it I promise," he whispered into her ear his warm minty breath washing across her neck, making her shiver. He walked around to the back of her dress and began to slowly undo the pearl buttons. His fingers trailed against every inch of her spine as it was revealed she shivered and he smirked leaning down to place a chaste kiss against the back of her neck. The buttons went all the way down to the curve of her ass and he could feel her becoming more nervous with each button. Soon the white dress was undone and it slipped off of her body in a swish of expensive fabric. She stepped out of the pool of fabric standing only in her white lingerie, sheer white thigh high stockings with a lace garter, white lace thong, and a white strapless bra. Draco let his eyes roam across her body, she was small but curvy.

"Perfect," he said softly staring at her small waist and round hips and the c cup breasts that were heaving with her nervous breaths.

Draco stood behind her and watched her as he took of his robes silently, leaving them both in only their underwear.

"Turn around," he ordered watching as she turned to face him, her eyes darting across his pale skin and lean body.

"Kiss me," he said. Astoria softly placed her hands on his chest and pushed up on her tip toes to kiss him on the mouth lightly. Before she could kiss him again he gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him and took her mouth in a demanding kiss. She tightened up against him nervously and he broke away from her lips, "relax," he breathed before sweeping his tongue into her mouth. As he massaged his tongue with hers she slowly melted into him, her hands sliding up to grip the back of his neck as he kissed her soundly. He broke away and began to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point before licking down to her collar bone and the tops of her breasts. Reaching around he undid her bra and let it drop to the floor. Before she could even blush in embarrassment he had one of her nipples in his mouth and was pulling on the other with his fingers. He felt her grip his hair in her fingers and he smirked against her breasts as he lavished her with his mouth. Soon his mouth was moving down her sternum and stomach until he was placing teasing kisses along the line of her panties. When he slipped them down her legs she began to tremble again.

"Draco…don't" she pleaded trying to pull him back upwards, her chest and cheeks flushing in shame as he looked at her most intimate parts.

"Has anyone ever touched you here Astoria?" he asked swiping his finger along her slit, gathering the wetness there.

"No…" she said softly tears pooling in her eyes from embarrassment.

"Have you touched yourself here Astoria?" He asked peeling her lips apart and looking at her perfect pink pussy.

"No…" she said biting her lip and her hands shaking.

"Good girl," he said again before sliding one finger into her tight warmth. The intrusion felt strange but not bad and she bit her lip when he slid another finger inside her and began to pump in and out. She gripped his hair for balance when he took one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder, opening her up to his gaze. Leaning forward he flicked his tongue against the top of her mound, on a place that made her entire body seize up and tingle with pleasure.

"Oh!" she said as he continued to use his mouth and fingers against her, she felt wetness begin to gush out of her as well as a tight spring began to coil in her lower stomach. When he curled his fingers inside of her she cried out and the coil sprung, sending waves of pleasure through her body and her pussy flooded with her juices.

"What?" she muttered when he rose and stood before her with a smirk.

"That was an orgasm darling," he said licking his lips and offering her the two sticky fingers that had been inside her. She hesitantly leaned forward and licked his fingers before he pushed them into her mouth; she sucked on them and moaned slightly at the tangy taste.

"You're going to be a good pet," Draco said watching her enjoy her own taste. "Get on your knees," He ordered watching as she obediently dropped down before her. "Pull them down." She slowly grabbed the waist band of his black boxers and slipped them down his long legs. His member stood long and thick and proud and she stared at it in slight awe.

"Take it in your hand pet," he said watching as she gripped the base in her little hand feeling the soft skin around the hard member. She slowly dragged her hand up, stroking it before running her thumb across the head before going back down. "Good girl," he said as she began to do this again and again, her thumb swiping against the slit at the top on every pass making him shudder.

"Lick it Astoria," he ordered threading his fingers through her thick black waves when she flicked her tongue against the head and he groaned. At his positive reactions she became a little more bold, wrapping her lips around the head and running her tongue through the slit and underneath softly.

"Fuck," he groaned and she looked up at him in shock at his use of profanity. He chucked darkly, "I'll have you cursing by the end of the night love," he said darkly before pushing her head down on him, she felt his cock going deeper in his mouth and she gagged slightly, her eyes still looking up at him as they watered at the invasion in her mouth. Draco felt his orgasm coming quickly, "swallow," he ordered and she furrowed her brows in confusion until she felt his cock twitch in her mouth and liquid began to pool in her mouth. It was slightly tasteless but a little salty and she found that she didn't mind the taste as she swallowed it down. Draco groaned as he watched her take his seed in his mouth, he pulled her up by her hair and kissed her deeply. He walked them back to the bed and she fell onto it with a surprised, "oomf," before he crawled over her and kissed her deeply. They kissed and he stroked her skin until his cock was straining and hard once more. He lined himself up with her entrance and she seized up again.

"Relax," he said moving his finger down to manipulate her clit as he began to press into her. "Grab onto me," he said and she gripped his shoulders as he broke through her barrier and pushed all the way into her. Astoria felt a sharp pain between her thighs and bit her lip to keep from crying out but as he stilled and continued to play with her clit she slowly began to enjoy him inside her and she bucked her hips for him to continue. He pulled out slowly, letting her feel every inch of him before pushing back in, slowly building up speed until he was spearing into her in hard deep thrusts.

"Draco…" she breathed raking her nails down his back as he slammed into her.

"Does that feel good pet?" he asked moving to suck on her nipple as she wrapped one leg around him urging him to go deeper, faster, harder. He felt the softness of her stocking rubbing against his own leg and he smirked as he began to slam into her even harder, rubbing her clit in tight circles as he sucked on her nipples.

"Yes, I think I'm gunna…"She trailed off and suddenly she felt him stop and her approaching orgasm halted in her lower regions, making her a bundle of need.

"Don't stop!" she whined bucking her hips, begging him to keep fucking her.

"Do you wanna cum?" He asked running the head of his cock along her slit, teasing her.

"Yes," she cried arching her hips.

"Say it," he ordered.

"I want to cum, Draco make me cum," she begged thrashing her head back in forth when he only dipped into her before pulling back out.

"Tell me you want me to fuck your sweet tight little pussy," he said licking her throat as his cock brushed up against her swollen clit, making her moan with want.

"Fuck my pussy, please fuck me Draco!" she screamed and before she could finish saying his name his had slammed back into her. He leaned back onto his heels and grabbed her underneath her knees and began to fuck her hard and fast. His hips a blur as he slammed into her, watching as her breasts bounced with every thrust and he looked down to look at his cock disappearing into her warmth over and over. Astoria couldn't make a sound in the midst of her pleasure, she gripped the sheets in her hand and pulled on them as she arched upward, begging silently for all he could give her.

"You are going to be such a good pet, a proper little whore for me," he said feeling her gush around him at his dirty words.

"You love this don't you, tell me Astoria," he ordered piercing her with deep thrusts.

"I love it, never stop! Please don't stop!" she begged wantonly biting her lip and looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

"I won't darling, I love this tight pussy and it's mine," he said moving his hand to smack her clit making her hips buck violently as she let out a guttural moan.

"Yours, yours!" she cried feeling her orgasm rushing at her rapidly.

"Are you going to cum pet?" he asked lifting one leg over his shoulder to slam into her even deeper.

"Oh yes yes, fuck yes," she moaned as he toes began to curl, and her muscles tightened.

"I told you I would make you cuss love," he groaned moving to pinch her clit and watching as she finally fell over the edge. Her back arched and she threw her head back as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body shuddered and he continued to thrust into her, letting her orgasm linger on for a while before he pressed himself all the way into her and emptied his seed into her. She slumped into the bed as he fell onto his side next to her, she curled into his body lazily as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he chuckled darkly against the back her neck, pulling her damp curls over her shoulders and placing a soft kiss there.

"Not bad at all," she murmured before slipping easily into sleep.


End file.
